TIS 2
TIS 2 is a television station that started on December 1, 2018. Today, TIS 2 is more popular than TIS 1 (especially among teenagers). Programms News *TIS News *TIS 2 Aktuell *TIS 2 TeeNews *TIS 2 Themeninfo *TIS 2 in 100 Sekunden Cartoons *TIS Originals **illymation meets Hilda **illymation on the Street **illymation has News **We are 2019 **We are 2020 **We are InnoTrans 2020 **We are VidCon 2019 *Hilda *asdfmovie *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom *Dora the Explorer *Thomas and Friends *Barney and Friends *Super Why? *The Loud House *Teen Titans GO! *Unikitty! *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Inui Documentation *Die Deutsche Bahn vor 1990 *Wie der zweite Weltkrieg endete *Abschaltung des DFF *Die Geschichte der ARD *Wie der Bayerische Rundfunk entstand Magazines *Brisant *taff *Promi-News **Katja Krasavice News **PALUTEN News Broadcasting rights (Movies) *20th Century Fox *Walt Disney Pictures *Marvel Studios *Paramount Pictures *ARD Degeto *Rai Fiction *ATM Grupa *ZDF Enterprises *BBC Studios *BBC London *BBC Birmingham *NBC Studios *ENR Sincronis *DRT Alfa *TVNimerise Originals *Netflix Originals *YouTube Originals *Yopodiasat Original Production *TIS Originals *TIS Films *HBO Films *Cartoon Network Movies *Nickelodeon Movies *CBS Films Technical difficulties *On November 24, 2018 before the start of the program the sound was switched off by mistake. After 3 minutes, however, the error is corrected again. *On December 4, 2018 asdfmovie11 was interrupted by the Tagesschau in 100 Sekunden in ARD. After the end of the 100 seconds Tagesschau asdfmovie 11 had to be started again. *At 2:00 am on January 1, 2019, instead of the 2019 show, Final Space was inadvertently broadcast, which meant that broadcasting had to be stopped until 8:00 pm. At 20:15 followed by 23:30 the 2019 show. *On January 3, 2019, the moderator had to laugh at the news, because instead of "Penalty shoot/Elfmeterschießen" "Penalty F*cking/Elfmeterf*cken" was. The moderator could not stop laughing until the end, which then at the next news another moderator in the studio had. *On February 4, 2019, there was an unknown disorder that unfortunately could not be resolved within the next few minutes. *On the 1st of April the studio camera took over the direction instead of the moderator. Also on April 1, the intro of The Loud House could not be shown because of a technical failure. Likewise on April 1, ZDF had to be shown from 8:30 pm to 9:00 pm, because during the movie "Inside Out" there was a pretty big technical disturbance, which also the audience could recognize. After this event, a test image was broadcast for 1 minute and then the apology for 3 minutes. At 21:00 everything was fine again and everything was upside down could be continued, making the news by 30 minutes late. *On October 1, the first was inadvertently switched to First. In 20 seconds, the error was corrected again. Logos Kevin_Pfeiffer_2_2018.png|December 1, 2018 - March 1, 2019 TIS_2_2019.png|March 1, 2019 - January 1, 2020 TIS_2_2020.png|Since January 5, 2020 HD Logos Kevin_Pfeiffer_2_HD_2018.png|December 1, 2018 - March 1, 2019 Kevin_Pfeiffer_2_HD_icon_2018.png|December 1, 2018 - March 1, 2019 TIS_2_HD_2019.png|March 1, 2019 - January 5, 2020 TIS_2_HD_icon_2019.png|March 1, 2019 - January 5, 2020 TIS_2_HD_2020.png|Since January 5, 2020 4K Logos TIS_2_4K_2020.png|Since January 5, 2020 Transparent Kevin_Pfeiffer_2_TransparentWhite_2018.png|December 1, 2018 - March 1, 2019 Kevin_Pfeiffer_2_HD_icon_Transparent_2018.png|December 1, 2018 - March 1, 2019 TIS_2_Transparent_2019.png|Since March 1, 2019 TIS_2_HD_icon_Transparent_2019.png|Since March 1, 2019 On-Screen Technical difficulties Videos Continuities News-Intros Category:TIS Media Networks Category:Fake TV Channels Category:TV Channels in Germany Category:Canal+ Group Category:Entertainment TV Channels Category:Launched 2018 Category:SD Category:HD Category:4K UHD